Freedom League
The Freedom League is the military force of Haven City in Jak 3 and presumably afterwards. Led by Commander Torn and Governor Ashelin Praxis, it was born out of the New Krimzon Guard as a reformation of the Krimzon Guard, a brutal and corrupt military and police force under Baron Praxis, Ashelin's father and predecessor. Freedom League guards resembled those of the Krimzon Guard except that they were clad in blue armor, rather than red or yellow. The League presumably comprises both former Krimzon Guard and Underground units, as some show loyalty and faith to Torn and in Jak, respectively, whereas others reminisce of times past. The Freedom League was still sometimes colloquially referred to as the "Guard", formerly a common shorthand for the Krimzon Guard. History The Freedom League was formed in the beginning of the War for Haven City as a successor to the New Krimzon Guard, and consisted of former Krimzon Guards and Underground members. When Erol was resurrected as a cyborg, he took control of the surviving Metal Heads, and transformed the former Krimzon Guard robots into the KG Death Bots, and waged war against Haven City. The Metal Heads occupied the west side of Haven City with the KG Death Bots holding the Industrial Section, with the Slums and New Haven being Freedom League territory. Eventually the Freedom League also gained control of the Port after a suicide mission left them without access to the northern HQ (in New Haven). With the faction split, the Freedom League struggled to battle the two opposing factions. When Jak and Daxter returned from the Wasteland, they destroyed the barriers barring access to the northern HQ, therefore reconnecting the Freedom League. The first of the Freedom League was seen in the opening cutscene for Jak 3, in which three of the new blue-clad soldiers escorted Veger who banished Jak to the Wasteland. Later on, after Jak's return to Haven City, they were the main military and police force and Jak often fought side-by-side with them in missions such as "Destroy incoming blast bots", "Destroy sniper cannons", "Defend Port from attack" and "Defend HQ from attack". Battles started to increase as the Dark Maker ship drew nearer to the planet and the Industrial Section, New Haven, and bordered areas between the Port and Metal Head city became a constant warzone. When Jak destroyed Cyber Errol, war activity ceased, and the Freedom League eventually overwhelmed the Metal Heads and KG Death Bots, thus putting an end to the war. Overview Characteristics .]] Unlike the original guards, the soldiers wear blue armor, and all of their technology is also blue, opposing the KG Death Bot's red. Although the Krimzon Guard originally patrolled the streets with vehicles and on foot, during Jak 3 the only remaining HellCat cruiser of any kind (prisoner transport or assault vehicles) is Ashelin's special model, located in the airship hangar in New Haven City. Locations The only known Freedom League locations are the Freedom HQ, the main center of Freedom Legaue operations; the Naughty Ottsel, used as a hideout when the Freedom League at the Port lost access to the northern HQ; and the fortress, although this was never accessible, and was merely a repainted Fortress. Military Freedom Guards usually patrol in squads of four, taking on a diamond formation. Groups of one to three may also be found but these occur less often. When patrolling in groups of four one will carry a combination of a taser and grenade launcher while the rest carry a rifle. The guard with the taser will fire grenades as long as he is at full health occasionally using the rifle butt to try and hit you, after injury he will use the gun as a taser solely. Notes *Sometimes you can still hear the difference between the old Guard and the Underground members, because most of the old guards say: "I miss the old Baron" etc. While the Underground members say: "Look who's here" and "Keep the faith, buddy". The Underground members seem to act more friendly towards Jak than the old guards. *Despite being allies to Jak, they'll still attempt to harm him if provoked by him, similar to the Wastelanders. Category:Organizations Category:Freedom League